broken bonds
by Funperson
Summary: well just kinda read the heading


The night was young… Gaara was sitting in the living room waiting for Sakura to finished getting dressed, something was off, she kept coming downstairs and going upstairs… he thought to himself, that if she would hurry up they would be able to get out to the party…

"god damn it, where the hell is that babysitter?" he was bugging out of his skull thinking about the night he was missing about the crazy fucking party Naruto and Hinata were throwing and about the crazy shit that he was going to be missing if his wife would not hurry up…

"Hey stud…" Sakura just came down the stairs she was dressed in a leather two piece suit looking oh so like cat woman… down to the ears, he loved it, couldn't stand seeing her like this and not able to do anything about it, the tension was mounting, racking, and reeling against brain,

"Damn the day that we have to go to this fucked up party…"Gaara was pissed now; he had to miss his own wife for a party. Sakura only giggled, grabbing up the house keys and dragging Gaara out of the house by his tie…

"Good thing you wore this thing otherwise I would not have been able to get you out of this house…" Sakura started to talk before Gaara sliced his tie off… "w-what are you doing?" Sakura questioned as she took a step missed the pull and stumbled a bit…

"Well our baby sitter is coming to watch Sukiro…" Gaara was starting to get pissed now, thinking about how late his babysitter was. And sure enough as they turned to go back inside Shizune came rushing down the street, papers still in hand. Back bag still banging at the back of her knees… she skidded to a halt in front of Gaara sweat gleamed past her brow, she couldn't help but to see the anger in his eye… she stalked off without a single word into the living room, Gaara hurried up and grabbed Sakura they hurried off down the street.

"Damn it I wish she would have hurried up. We could be there already…. I mean why are we paying her?" his eyes were glinting with anger, but inside that glint was not even a spark as to what he was really feeling, he almost felt like murdering someone… he could feel the blood in his veins warm up. He thought about letting her blood flow from her veins but he knocked it looking at his wife…

Sakura was walking ahead, her tight ass rocking from the left to the right as she walked. She looked like a goddess he thought about it for a minute, would it really be so bad if she was to be a few more mins late? The thought traced his mind as he thought about pinning her to the wall, but as they reached the Uzumaki residence the thought took a back seat to the flood of people that braced them… it was yet another fake evening for the newly wed couple to partake upon

Back at Gaara's apartment, Shizune could hear little Sukiro snoring but that didn't mean anything he can create false sounds from the sand toys his dad gave, him… she felt irritated in the fact that she had to check to see weather or not this child demon thing was sleeping or not… she slipped in and out of the rooms checking to see if the child was in them… finally creaking down the hall into the end room she could see little Sukiro sleeping, in his crib… not on the wall, not hanging from the ceiling fan… a cold sweat broke out… she placed her hand on the babies head, it was him, the child didn't blow up, or turn into sand he was really sleeping… that also means that tonight was going to be easier, she could finally remove her armor, and relax in the living room…

The night was going to go by slowly, but it was good that at least she could sit back and not have to fight for her life… but things were not as she thought, she heard a noise coming from upstairs….

"damn, right as I was about to settle down…" she picked back up her chest plating and ran for the stairs…. However across town in the Uzumaki residence the party was getting out of hand, people were losing their minds people in costumes, dancing, and partying, Naruto couldn't even keep people from the bars downstairs, so now along with his own drinks everyone was slowly slipping into a perfect state of inebriation but Kiba and at was not the problem, Gaara had already slipped off his scarecrow costume, leaving a coat full of hay laying on the ground, and a giant straw hat on the coat rack… finally looking over at Sakura he could see Kiba and Lee flirting with her, his blood started to boil, he could feel his rage building, but it was nothing in the sense that she was not encouraging them…. Then a sense of murder cut through him as he saw Kiba's hands move towards sakura, Gaara freaked heading out towards the door, Naruto saw this at once, but was not fast enough to act… soon the whole room burst into a explosion of sand, people were shoved off to the side, as Kiba was surrounded by sand, sealing him in a coffin and forcing him into a wall… he was hearing conflicting thoughts, one saying to kill him, to squeeze his hand shut and kill him, while the other was holding him the one that was installed by Sakura's love… his desire to keep her, it was outweighing his desire to kill him…

Gaara released his hand sliding Kiba back down the wall, cement chips were flaking from the new hole in the wall, blood covered the carpet, and Kiba lay there on the ground broken but alive. Still yet timid, unlike he has ever been in his entire life Gaara slid his arm around Sakura, pulling her out of the party, he was not going to have another threat break out… he slowed his pace, as Sakura had trouble keeping up, her steps were stuttered and slowing down as she walked showing how much saki she really had in her system… she tripped down the stairs falling for the platform, only seconds before Gaara caught her sliding her into his chest and holding her close picking her back up and carrying her the rest of the way down the stairs, he moved his way down the allies towards his house, a glint waved past his eye, he just saw it glint out of his bedroom window, he saw the glint… and almost instantly a sense of humour filled his body, he looked up and laughed…

"good to see Sukiro is awake and giving Shizune one helluva time? He mumbled to himself, thinking back to all the other times, he felt his own body waver, "dammit" he stumbled the booze finaly harboring to the point of no return, the alcohol forced him to drop sakura, who in turn jumped up to her feet as soon as she felt the ground contact her ass. She slumped into the house only leading Gaara by a few seconds then nothing, Gaara awoke, a few minutes later, Sakura was passed out on the couch, and Shizune was over him wetting down his forehead with a cold rag.

"good to see your feeling better… I had to drag you both onto the couch, she is still sleeping however you were the one I worried for you see you passed out and was basicly unable to move, you were not breathing, blinking, by theory you were dead." She was smiling in the same stupid smile that she carried when talking to her dearist Tsunade. He shrugged it off trying to roll over, the pain split his ribs like a log he was unable to move past the spot he was so confortably laying. She giggled at him again, the anger was filling his body again; and it shocked him, that for some off reason this innocent girl was bugging him to the point of murder.


End file.
